The present disclosure relates to a battery module with an alarm line, which battery module has at least one battery cell and is designed to bridge itself in the case of a critical state of the at least one battery cell being present.
It is known for battery modules to be assembled from a plurality of identical storage elements. In this case, in particular, rechargeable electrochemical cells or battery cells are appropriate as storage elements. If the battery modules are intended to have a higher voltage than an individual storage element, then the voltage of the battery module is increased by connecting individual storage elements in series. If the battery module is intended to have a higher total capacity or a higher current-supplying capability than an individual storage element, then a plurality of storage elements are interconnected in parallel with one another. Furthermore, combinations of series and parallel interconnections are customary, in which, for example, three elements interconnected in series with one another are connected in parallel with three further elements interconnected in series with one another (3s2p configuration). Such a battery module has three times the voltage and twice the capacity of an individual storage element.
Furthermore, the prior art discloses monitoring circuits which generate an alarm signal in the case of the presence of a prohibited or critical state of the battery cell of a battery module or of a battery system. If such a critical state of a battery cell is present, said battery cell is usually bridged within the battery module or within the battery system in which it is connected in series or with which it is connected in parallel. In this case, many approaches for bridging individual battery cells in the case of faulty behavior thereof are known from the prior art. However, the prior art hitherto has not disclosed any approaches as to how the bridging of entire battery modules, for example within a battery system as a reaction to the faulty behavior of an arbitrary battery cell within a battery module, can be realized.